thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Devon Ferox
Devon Ferox is a tribute who belongs to Biel1458. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message. Her district partner is Firstname Lastname. The two do not need to be submitted into Hunger Games together, or in a special order. Information Name: '''Devon Ferox '''Age: '''18 '''District: '''5 '''Gender: '''Male '''Personality: '''Devon is the type of person you could easily describe as headstrong and deceitful. He believes in the ideal of winning at any cost, and when he is not arguing he is barely even talking at all. He clashed a few times with his comrades over the way the rebellion should be fought, and sometimes can be seen complaining about the Capitol's unfair government. Whereas he wants to save as many lives as possible at the risk of defeat, he knows that it's necessary to sacrifice a few lives so that he can insure victory. Devon prefers to conceal his emotions for the world and to everyone, and knows perfectly how to channel his anger for an appropriate moment, such as when he is murdering a tribute. '''Weapons: '''What might surprise tributes who aren't aware of his strength, is Devon's remarkable ability in the use weaponry. He doesn't train harshly to become equipped to sharp tools like a bulky Career, but gained some skills thoughout his life in District Five. Devon has his own preferences when it comes to the topic of polearms or sharp objects, being proficient with a small number of tools. Devon believes the following weapons are the ones heʻs more suited with if compared to others. His preferred weapon is a sword. As he stabs his victims with this weapon, he will pick up a swift rhythm, and when puncturing a sword into his fellow tributes, Devon will make sure the blade comes out their back. Devon also excels with a knife. Back in the rough District Five, he always kept one in his back pocket for self-defense. As an agile person, he can effortlessly strike down his oponnents with one. Devon is skilled enough to remain on an equal level with opponents wielding slightly larger equipment, but he does his best to avoid that kind of confrontation, being careful to don't get himself an early demise. '''Appearance: 'Backstory: ' 'Reasons for Winning: '''Devon desires to earn the personal glory that comes from winning the Games. He wants to have a taste of the power it will give him, and the political strength and influence gained from doing so. He also wants to come back for the family members he left behind upon going into the Hunger Games, as well as returning for his lover Celia. '''Strengths: ' 'Weaknesses: ' 'Alliance: '''Devon will be alone during the Games. '''Height: '''5'9 '''Fears: '''Iophobia; fear of poison. Ever since Devon's father was found dead by a corrosive poison in his office, Devon has feared this deadly substance. He is terrified of being poisoned sometime during the Games, or at any moment in general. He will try not to make this fear obvious to his oponnents, and iwll not show any sign of this phobia. '''Token: '''Devon owns no token. Family Gallery Devon Father.png|Magnas Ferox: Father (deceased) Devon Mother.png|Amanda Tesla: Mother Devon Grandmother.png|Rosalie Ferox: Grandmother Games Information *Games I *Games II *Games III Etymology Devon's last name ''Ferox ''is a latin word meaning headstrong and defiant, which relates to Devon's independent and defiant persona. ''Devon is a Power Generating Station situated in Canada. A power generating station is an industrial facility for the generation of electric power. Each power station contains one or more generators, a rotating machine that converts mechanical power into electrical power by creating relative motion between a magnetic field and a conductor, which relates to Devon's District (See District 5.) Trivia *Devon was made specifically for Hybrid Shadow's "Genesis of Chimera" Series, and won't be entered in any other Hunger Games, unless under request. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:District 5 Category:Biel1458 Category:Biel1458's tributes Category:Unfinished